Far Away
by xDreey
Summary: Une lettre chiffonnée, un ami curieux, des mots magnifiques. Et si Kurt avait envoyé à Finn les lettres que Rachel ne cesse de lui écrire sans jamais les poster? FH/RB


**Far Away**

**» Starring**

Rachel Berry & Finn Hudson

**» Settings**

–Rachel et Finn ne sont pas sortis ensemble à l'école

– Rachel et Finn ont 21 ans

– Rachel habite à New York avec Kurt alors que Finn habite toujours à Lima

– Rachel et Finn ont été amis à l'enfance

**» Story**

_(New York)_

Kurt Hummel était curieux. Pas trop, mais assez pour s'intéresser à Rachel qui avait régulièrement du papier froissé dans sa corbeille. Du papier recouvert de mots qu'elle avait passé parfois des heures à écrire. Cette manière de toujours jeter ce qu'elle écrivait rendait Kurt très curieux.

C'est pourquoi il ramassa ces boules de papier dans la poubelle et dégota une paire de billets pour Broadway à Rachel afin d'avoir la soirée tranquille. Après le départ de Rachel et Naomi, une amie de NYADA, Kurt ramassa tous les papiers de la corbeille de Rachel et commença sa lecture.

Des lettres. C'était des lettres que Rachel avait écrites pour Finn. Des lettres plus belles les unes que les autres. Des lettres remplies de souvenirs, d'amour, mais aussi de nostalgie et de regrets.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le secret de Rachel Berry. Elle et Finn se connaissaient depuis 19 ans. Et elle en était amoureuse depuis des années.

Kurt laissa sa découverte en suspens pour plusieurs semaines, puis plusieurs mois. Jusqu'au jour où Rachel passa la nuit entière à écrire. À écrire à Finn. Puis, comme toujours, elle mit ses mots à la poubelle.

Mais Kurt fit à nouveau son curieux. Il déplia la lettre, qui devait contenir une dizaine de pages. Il lut du premier au dernier mot. Tous les sentiments et les souvenirs de Rachel étaient couchés sur ces feuilles.

À l'instant même, il se mêla de la vie de sa meilleure amie et de son frère.

Un jour, ils lui seraient reconnaissants

_(Lima)_

Finn rentra chez lui avec Burt après son quart de travail. Il était épuisé. Il allait à l'école le jour et il travaillait deux soirs et les week-ends au garage de son beau-père. Il se réservait au moins une soirée pour sortir avec des amis et une autre pour ses devoirs. Bref, il faisait tout sauf dormir.

En entrant dans la maison, sa mère les salua de la cuisine. Elle apparut dans l'entrée quelques instants plus tard.

« Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle à Burt en l'embrassant. Salut Finn! Tu as du courrier, j'ai tout mis sur ton lit. Tu as une lettre de Kurt.

– D'accord. Merci maman, répondit-il en montant à sa chambre.

– Tu montes te coucher?

– Ouais, je suis crevé.

– D'accord, bonne nuit!

– Bonne nuit. »

Il monta les quelques marches qui lui restait à franchir et tourna à droite dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac sur son lit, attrapa son pyjama et alla directement à la douche.

Une fois lavé, il retourna à sa chambre et regarda le courrier qu'il avait reçu. Facture de portable, relevé bancaire et lettre de Kurt. Il posa les deux premières sur son bureau et garda celle de son frère dans ses mains. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en déchirant le haut. Seule une des feuilles que contenait l'enveloppe n'était pas froissée. Il commença par celle-ci.

«_ Salut Finn,_

_J'ai cru que tu aurais aimé lire ces feuilles que j'ai trouvées. Elles sont de Rachel. Désolé si elles sont froissées, elles ont fait un tour à la poubelle. Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas vraiment l'autorisation officielle de t'envoyer ces feuilles. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de t'envoyer tout ça, mais tu mérites de savoir._

_Passe le bonjour à papa et Carole. Je reviens à Lima au début de juin. _

_À bientôt, Kurt. »_

Finn posa la lettre de Kurt sur son lit, à côté de lui, et débuta la lecture de ce qui semblait être la lettre de Rachel.

«_ Cher Finn,_

_Si tu savais combien tu me manques. Ça fait presque 10 ans qu'on est plus les mêmes. Dix ans que notre amitié indestructible s'est fanée jusqu'à ne pratiquement plus exister. _

_On a tous les deux choisi notre voie, mais même si nos chemins se sont recroisés, plus rien n'est pareil. _

_Je te connais depuis que j'ai deux ans Finn. Quand ta mère et toi avec emménagé dans la maison d'à côté, on est tout de suite devenu amis. Nos parents se sont liés d'amitié, mais nous… on était comme frère et sœur. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. L'unique. Le seul que j'avais. Celui qui avait toute mon amitié, toute ma confiance. J'ai tout fait avec toi, Finn. Mon enfance entière se résume à toi. _

_Tu étais mon idole, celui qui me faisait rire, qui savait toujours quoi faire et quoi dire. Pour moi, c'était toi l'âme sœur. À cinq ans, j'étais convaincue que je me marierais avec toi. Même nos parents lançaient des blagues à ce sujet. Avant même de savoir lire, je savais combien d'enfants j'allais avoir avec toi et comment on les appellerait. J'étais amoureuse de toi, Finn. J'y ai cru et j'espère encore qu'un jour, on sera ensemble pour de bon. Rien ne peut effacer ton nom gravé sur mon cœur. _

_J'ai tant de souvenirs de toi et moi. Plus beaux les uns que les autres. _

_Te souviens-tu de ce Jeep pour enfant que ta mère t'avait acheté? On a passé l'été entier à jour avec et à se promener dedans. On rangeait des bonbons dans le coffre à gants. On avait peut-être cinq ans. Six ans maximum. Et c'est gravé dans ma mémoire. _

_Et quand on a appris à faire du vélo sans les roulettes… Mon papa nous donnait chacun 2$ pour aller au dépanneur du coin s'acheter des bonbons. On revenait les poches remplies de bonbons…_

_Tu étais le seul ami que j'avais, la seule personne que j'invitais à ma fête, la seule personne dont je connaissais le numéro de téléphone par cœur. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je partage tous ces souvenirs, et maintenant qu'on ne se voit plus, chaque instant où je pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, j'ai le cœur brisé. _

_Te rappelles-tu de ce voyage dans le Maine que ta famille et la mienne avions fait? Nos parents avaient loué une maison au bord de la plage. On dormait au sous-sol dans un lit si inconfortable… On avait passé la nuit à jouer aux cartes et au Gameboy. On a passé une semaine à la plage à se baigner, à faire des châteaux de sable et à faire de la planche dans la mer. Ça a été un des plus beaux voyages de ma vie. Grâce à toi. Juste parce que tu étais là. _

_Et ce voyage au chalet de ton oncle… On était fascinés de voir que les lampes fonctionnaient à l'huile et pas avec un interrupteur. Tu t'en souviens? On allait là pour pêcher, mais après cinq minutes dans la chaloupe, on était déjà tannés. On s'était baigné et, dans la soirée, on s'était fait cuire des guimauves sur le feu… _

_J'ai besoin de toi, Finn. J'ai besoin du garçon avec qui j'allais cueillir des fleurs dans le champ près de la maison. Celui avec qui je faisais des bagarres de ballons d'eau. Celui avec qui j'allais en camping, avec qui j'écoutais des films, avec qui je jouais aux jeux vidéo. J'ai besoin du garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Toi, Finn. J'ai besoin de toi._

_Mes étés passés avec toi me manquent. Le temps où on s'appelait le matin et on passait la journée ensemble à jouer dehors. Ou ce temps quand ta mère nous invitait mes papas et moi pour souper... On passait nos soirées ensemble, à jouer à Donkey Kong sur le Nintendo 64 dans ta chambre. J'allais te voir jouer au football, j'allais t'encourager. Je t'admirais tellement._

_Ces petits moments insignifiants ont marqué ma vie. Et quand je regarde toutes les photos que mes pères ont prises de moi enfant, je ne vois que des photos de toi et moi, à la plage, au parc, au cirque ou à une fête. Tout me rappelle ta présence dans ma vie. Des chansons, des films, des jeux, des objets. Des cartes de fête que tu as signées, des bricolages qu'on a faits ensemble. Un chien qui ressemble au tien. Et cette maison, cette porte où j'ai si souvent cogné. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé. Tu t'es inscrit au football et moi au Glee Club. Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis et moi aussi. Et tranquillement, nous nous sommes éloignées l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ne plus nous voir. Jusqu'à ne plus traverser le seul petit mur de brique qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ne plus appeler. Jusqu'à ne plus se saluer. Même ton arrivée dans le Glee Club n'a pas pu réparer notre amitié brisée. Notre amitié n'est jamais redevenue ce qu'elle était avant. _

_J'espère qu'un jour, on retrouvera ce qu'on a perdu. Je souhaite qu'à un moment, seulement l'espace d'un instant, on redevienne ce qu'on a été dix ans plus tôt. Deux êtres inséparables. _

_Je t'aime Finn. Tu es le seul à n'avoir jamais compté autant. Et tu le resteras à jamais. _

_Tu es l'homme de ma vie, Finn. Je t'aime,_

_Ta meilleure amie, Rachel »_

Une étoile dorée était collée à droite de la signature, signe que Rachel Berry était bel et bien passée par là.

Finn releva les yeux de la lettre. Son regard se posa sur un de ses tiroirs. Rempli de photos et de souvenirs de son enfance. Il tira la poignée et regarda le trésor qui s'y trouvait. Seules quelques photos avaient été prises en l'absence de Rachel. La raison? Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. La femme de sa vie.

_(New York)_

Ce soir avait été un grand soir pour Rachel Berry. C'était la soirée d'ouverture de _Wicked_, la pièce de théâtre qu'avait montée son professeur d'art dramatique à NYADA. Et elle y tenait le premier rôle, celui de Galinda. Le rideau était tombé sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements de la salle.

Arrivée à sa loge, Rachel rencontra ses pères, qui lui offrirent un bouquet de fleurs gigantesque. Ils la prirent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour, suivis de près par Kurt.

« Tu étais géniale, Rach! s'exclama Kurt. Et cette voix! Wow…

– Merci! Merci d'être venu Kurt, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

– Ça fait plaisir ma chère… Tu sais que je n'aurais refusé un billet pour Wicked pour rien au monde… Encore moins si Rachel Berry tient le premier rôle! »

Rachel sourit à Kurt. Il avait toujours été là pour elle.

« Ma chérie, ton père et moi allons te laisser avec Kurt et tes amis de NYADA… On va aller manger un petit quelque chose à un restaurant proche avant d'aller à l'hôtel. On se voit demain?

– Oui! Merci d'être venu…

– Jamais on ne manquera une pièce de ma chérie.

– À demain papa, répondit Rachel en souriant. Je vous téléphonerai.

– À demain ma belle! »

Alors que Rachel alla se démaquiller devant son miroir, Kurt s'assit sur le divan que contenait la loge. Mais ce ne fut pas pour longtemps.

Finn, accompagné d'un bouquet de fleurs toqua à la porte restée ouverte. Avant même que Rachel se retourne et réalise qui était à la porte, Kurt s'était levé pour les laisser seuls. Finn marmonna un « merci » à Kurt, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

« Je vais aller faire un tour!

– Kurt? Questionna Rachel en pivotant de son miroir. »

Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence de Finn.

« Finn?

– Salut Rachel…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

– Je suis venue te voir jouer. Et je dois te parler.

– C'est grave? Tout le monde va bien?

– Oui, Rachel. Tout le monde va bien… »

Il sortit de sa poche la lettre de Rachel que Kurt avait envoyée. Rachel comprit en voyant son écriture ce que ce papier était.

« Kurt m'a envoyé ceci…

– Je vais le tuer.

– Non, Rachel, attend… »

Finn rattrapa Rachel par la main. Leur regard se rencontra et se fixa dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça plus tôt?

– Pourquoi je l'aurais fait, Finn? Croiser ton regard me gênait, te parler m'intimidait.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire, m'avouer ce que tu ressentais…

– On était enfant, Finn. J'avais 12 ans. Je croyais que l'amour était comme dans les films, que ça allait nous tomber dessus un jour. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que c'était un sentiment qu'on pouvait développer. »

Rachel baissa la tête. Ces lettres, elles les avaient écrites pour se vider le cœur. Pour pouvoir penser à autre chose que Finn, qui avait le monopole de ses pensées. Pas pour qu'il les lise.

« Je n'ai pas écrites ces lettre pour que tu les lises Finn.

– Pourquoi? C'était magnifique ce que tu m'as écrit…

– J'ai écrit ces lettres pour moi. Pour me vider le cœur. Sans avoir à subir un refus. Parce que c'est l'espoir qu'un jour tu m'aurais dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi qui me gardait en vie. Je n'ai peut-être qu'un pourcent de chance d'être avec toi. Mais c'est ce seul et unique pourcent qui me garde en vie. Qui me dit de continuer. Parce que quelque part, j'ai sûrement une chance… Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je préfère être dans le doute toute ma vie plutôt que de te perdre à jamais.

– Et pourtant, j'étais amoureux de toi, Rachel. »

Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux quand Finn posa on doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête. Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui s'échappa de l'œil de Rachel.

« Quand j'avais 16 ans, ma mère m'a dit que je saurais qu'une fille est la bonne quand sa vie compte plus notre propre vie. Et c'est toi, Rachel, cette personne.

– Et pourquoi, toi, tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

– Parce que… Parce que je ne voulais pas parier notre amitié pour gagner plus. Je ne voulais pas te perdre en t'avouant mes sentiments. L'amour me faisait peur, Rachel. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on comprend que ce qu'on ressent pour notre meilleure amie est plus que de l'amitié. Puis, on s'est éloigné, et j'ai cru que ces sentiments étaient du passé.

– Kurt n'aurait jamais dû t'envoyer cette lettre…

– Au contraire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point je rêvais de lire même le quart de cette lettre, Rachel. Et grâce à Kurt, je peux enfin faire ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé… »

Finn approcha son visage de celui de Rachel et posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

« Je t'aime Finn…

– Je t'ai aimé toute ma vie, Rachel. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Finalement, leurs mains se sont jointes sous l'œil bien vaillant de Kurt, heureux de les voir enfin réunis.

The End


End file.
